


Is that blood? - ...No?

by Peppsta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Hashirama is a good bro, Hurt Madara, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, This is supposed to be funny, Tobirama is a healer, and a good matchmaker, but nothing serious i promise, fight me on this, i wrote this very quickly so forgive me, its after midnight im tired, look i just wanted some fluff because there is a lot of hurt in this ship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: Hashirama sent Madara and Tobirama on a mission togehter, just for Madara to get hurt. Bloodloss and kissing (failed) ensues.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Is that blood? - ...No?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr and I deemed it fitting for our beloved Madara and Toibirama. Have fun! Don't expect too much, though

Hashirama had a lot of bad ideas in his life but in this case, this was one of his worst. Believing that he and Madara Uchiha would start to get along because he was sending them on a life-threatening mission together? His older brother was definitely losing his mind! 

Their mission was to take out some rogue Shinobis, who have been terrorizing the village for some time now. It was an extremely important mission but Tobirama was sure, he could handle it on his own. Those rogue Ninjas didn’t seem very competent or clever, so he was sure, he would be able to take them out singlehandedly. 

But no. His brother insisted he’d get some assistance in the form of Madara. The fact that Tobirama was supposed to play the role of the support Shinobi was even worse. Hashirama had told him, he shouldn’t intervene directly with the fights and should just let Madara handle it. His role was to support him and keep out an eye for any trouble they might run into. Normally, both of the men were playing the aggressor, but Tobirama’s lab blew up a few days ago and he got slightly hurt by it. He could understand his brother’s reasoning but Tobirama was still unhappy with his decision. 

Apparently, Madara had heard of his incident and was perfectly happy about their roles. Both of them knew the support was supposed to stay in the background and listen to the orders of the offensive person. 

“Just face it Senju, I have always been the stronger and more competent one.” He had told him on the day of their departure. Hashirama had just laughed at both of them and then quickly pulled them both into a hug. Tobirama knew, his brother wished for them to get along better, but it wasn’t like the Uchiha made it any easier for Tobirama to like him. He was… complicated. He had mixed feelings about Madara.

Both men were now resting on a broad branch of an equally big and enormous tree. They were close to their targets, Tobirama could sense them within a few hundred meters of his sensor abilities’ reach. His palm touched the bark of the tree and his eyes were closed. 

“So, Senju. What can you tell me about those bad guys?” Madara had been slacking off for the whole time now. He liked to have the other person in a subordinate position, due to their indirect rivalry. It made Madara feel more powerful, Tobirama guessed. He couldn’t start a fight about their roles now, there was not enough time because their enemies were awfully close. He won’t risk his mission.

“East. 143 meters from here. About seven Shinobis.” Tobirama opened his eyes and looked into Madara’s still black eyes. “And quickly approaching.” 

Their plan was to take them by surprise. It was two against seven, so it was important for their enemies to be oblivious about their whereabouts. They must not know of their presence. If the rogue Shinobis had been able to create a plan against the two of them, the two men would be at a big disadvantage, so they had tried their best to be extremely stealthy. 

Madara nodded and detached his Gunbai from his back. “We’ll just let them get closer and surprise them. They shouldn’t know we are here.” 

Tobirama squatted down behind Madara and took out a Kunai. He knew of his role in this mission and he wouldn’t dare to risk their safety because of his pride. Still, he was annoyed from the humiliation he had to endure during their way here. Madara had decided to let some unnecessary comments about their roles in this mission slip. Tobirama didn’t want this mission to fail, so he just went with his orders. 

He placed his hand back onto the branch and let his senses flare out in search for their enemies. Tobirama pulled up his nose and frowned. Gone. All seven of them. Gone.  
Tobirama quickly opened his eyes and he saw a stranger fly towards them. “Madara behi-“ Before he could end his warning, the eyes of Madara turned red and started spinning. The Uchiha turned around and quickly hit the man with his giant fan straight in his chest. 

The forest seemed to become quiet for a moment, not even a bird dared to make a sound. It felt like the time had just stopped. 

Suddenly the man was thrown into the depth of the forest, a loud scream following him.

“Take cover” Madara yelled at him and Tobirama jumped up into the treetop, trying to access the situation from there. He knew, Madara was well equipped to handle those men by himself, but he didn’t want to do nothing and just wait.

Spreading his senses out again, he tried to find the remaining six members. They had to be able to suppress their chakra somehow, it was the only possibility to explain their quick disappearance. Even if they were suppressing it, there was no way they could have dissappeared completely, he had to find them somehow. Tobirama’s face was pulled into a stretch of concentration. Meanwhile he heard Madara land back on the branch again, clicking his Gunbai back onto the clasps on his back. 

“I can’t find the other six! They have to be here somewhere.” Madara shouted upwards, without looking at him. The Uchiha was still trying to detect the remaining men with his Sharingan. It was spinning quickly, trying to see through the trees, bushes, and stones. 

“Found them.” The dark voice of Madara rasped, just before the man disappeared from the Senju’s view. He found them? Tobirama flared out his senses again, but still, he couldn’t sense another chakra than the strong, warm, spiralling and yet threatening and dangerous chakra of Madara Uchiha. 

The Senju sighed and leaned back against the tree. He just had to admit that the Uchiha’s Sharingan could probably see their enemies, and his heightened senses couldn’t. The fact that Madara was more skilled and stronger than him didn’t surprise Tobirama at all. He had known, since the day they had first fought against each other, when their Clans had still been mortal enemies. Madara was his brothers match, not his after all. He couldn’t try to win against neither of them. His older brother nor Madara. He knew his limits and Hashirama and Madara were just beyond them. 

A loud crack behind him, made him turn around instantly and just barely dodge a sword, which cut the tree he just sat on top on, in half. Damn. He had been far too deep buried in thoughts, he should have noticed him.

Due to the quick moves and irregular movements ,while he tried to dodge his attacker, Tobirama noticed his old injuries again. He knew he moved slower than he should, and he just barely escaped another deadly swing of that giant sword. His brother had been right. He should have stayed at home. Fighting alone against the rogue Ninja would have been a disaster, because he barely stood a chance against all seven of them, let alone one. 

Blocking another swing of the deadly weapon in front of him with his Kunai, he saw out of the corner of his eye, how the right foot of his opponent was raised in an attempt to kick him. It would leave him thundering towards the ground. Tobirama saw the foot coming closer towards him and he knew, he wouldn’t be able to dodge it. 

Before he could think about how his body would soon meet the unforgiving ground of the forest, probably breaking a few of his rips, the man who was just in front of him suddenly was engulfed in flames. He screeched loudly, flying towards the ground, desperately trying to put out the red, hungry flames, which seemed to burn endlessly. The body hit the ground with a loud thud, and everything went quiet, after the man tried to struggle against an enemy, everyone knew, he couldn’t win against. Even after his struggles and wiggling ceased, the flames just burned on and it smelled horridly. 

Tobirama softly landed on the ground, a few meters away from the corpse. He knew he had to thank Madara, for he had probably just saved his life, or saved him from some serious injuries. 

Madara landed equally silently on the forest ground, Sharingan still spinning. The man swayed slightly, looking around aimlessly. Before Tobirama could say anything or thank him for saving his life, the man in front of him collapsed with a silent groan. 

Quickly he stood up and sprinted towards Madara. Kneeling next to him, he lifted his head up and slightly patted him on his right cheek. 

“Madara, what happened? Talk to me.” Tobirama placed his hand on the Uchiha’s side to support him but touched an oddly warm and sticky substance. 

“Is this blood?” He asked the man, without looking at his hand. Did this idiot really get cut while saving him? Oh no, Madara will never let him live this down. 

The Sharingan slowly disappeared and dull, black eyes came back. Madara chuckled and coughed. 

“No?”

It was more like a question than an answer. Tobirama sighed and looked at his hand, which was, indeed covered in blood. He pulled his hand away from the wound and put it in front of Madara’s face.

“Then what is this? Sauce?” Tobirama asked and put his hand down again. He needed to get the other man out of his armour, so he could tend to his wounds. “Did you at least get all of them?” He asked while undressing him. They would be stuck in an awful situation if there was anyone left.

“Yeah… I got them all.” Madara said heavily. “But I think I need a medic. You need to get back to the village and get one, or I’ll bleed to death.” He said while he was waving his arms around crazily. 

“Idiot, I am the medic! That’s the whole point why I’m on this mission.” Tobirama sighed. It seemed like his patient had already lost too much blood, he needed to heal him quickly. “I’m removing your armour right now, so I can access your wound easier. Is that alright?” The Senju had already begun to undress the Uchiha but it was still important to make your patient feel like they were in control, even if they weren’t. Especially if your patient was Madara Uchiha. 

The man on the ground nodded slowly and stared at him. Tobirama was finished removing the different pieces of armour and could finally attend to the wound now. It was located on his left side, just beneath the rip. The wound wasn’t big, it was just very deep and Madara was losing blood too fast. Without any second thoughts, he placed both of his hands on the wound and they were both lulled into green light. His brother had taught him the art of healing, deeming it extremely important. At first, he hadn’t seen the need for somebody like him to learn how to heal, he was more of the damage dealer, than the healer. But the more battles he fought, the more people were saved because of his healing. It taught him that it wasn’t important how many enemies you killed, but how many comrades you could save. 

“You’re pretty.” A dark voice suddenly slurred and ripped him out of his deep thoughts. It was Madara who was still looking at him, now grinning like a maniac. Oh god, he had definitely lost too much blood already. Tobirama chuckled and pressed his hands a little deeper into the wound.

“Ouch!” The other man shouted. “You are doing this on purpose, you are so mean!” Madara whined and threw his hands around again, catching Tobirama on his head. The Uchiha suddenly stilled, which made Tobirama look back at his face again. Tears suddenly started to leak from the older man’s eyes and a warm hand was put on his left cheek. 

“I am so sorry. I hit you! I didn’t mean to!” Madara shouted through the whole forest, now gently holding Tobirama’s head with both hands. The Senju chuckled and put one of his own hands on Madara’s. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” He tried to reassure the other man, who slowly stopped crying. Oh, he was so going to use this as blackmail material. He had never seen the Uchiha’s clan head like this. He knew nobody would believe him, but he just couldn’t help but chuckle.

Suddenly both hands pulled him towards Madara’s head, who still kept staring at him and puckering his lips. Oh no, he was going to try and kiss him. Tobirama tried to pull away but for a man who lost too much blood already, Madara was surprisingly strong. 

“No… I- Madara, I need to… heal… your… wound…” Tobirama groaned, while he tried to resist the pull. He had to be careful not to hurt the Uchiha, but he didn’t want to kiss him either. Well not right now, that’s for sure. This is going to be a long night.

Madara woke up, staring at the familiar sight of the hospital’s ceiling. A white blanket covered his whole body, up to his chin. He felt his left side bandaged and it stung when he tried to move. A soft groan escaped him, which apparently woke up a person on his right. He heard shuffling and suddenly a pale, white-haired head appeared in his view.

“Ah, I see you are awake. How do you feel?” The man asked. It was Tobirama Senju, who was looking down at him at the moment “Don’t worry, if you can’t move very well right now, your left side was badly injured, and you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Tobirama quickly looked onto a piece of paper then back at him. “Are you in pain? Do you need anything?”  
Suddenly Madara remembered what had happed. The mission, the fighting, seeing Tobirama getting attacked, getting cut, the Senju healing him, and… oh god. Madara felt heat rise into his face and he covered his face with his hand. This was so embarrassing. He had apparently lost enough blood for him to blabber endlessly about everything and reacting too emotional. 

“Oh, I see you remember, I just want you to know, I am totally going to use this as blackmail materi-“ Before Tobirama could finish his sentence, Madara had grabbed his head in both of his hands and smashed their lips together. He could feel the Senju suck in his breath, tensing but then quickly relaxing. 

Madara let go of his head and both men turned their heads when they suddenly heard a loud, smashing sound.

Hashirama stood in the doorway, mouth agape, his morning tea was spilled on the ground surrounded by glass shards.

“That’s not what I meant, when I said you should try and get along better!” He shouted but also looked a little bit smug.

Madara chuckled as he looked back to Tobirama who was as red as a tomato. He had his face covered, hiding it behind his hands and mumbled something about bad timing and insufferable Uchihas.


End file.
